Alll I Want Is You
by Boebahsaur
Summary: Drabbles? IchigoxKagome. Theme: Song Titles! :D
1. Hero

Hero

So it was a long day at school and it also happened to be her first day of school. It's been a week since Kagome and her family had moved to Karakura Town. Although they've been there for a week she's not memorized the way to and from school yet. To put it in words, she was lost and it was getting dark. As soon as she noticed the darkened sky she quickly picked up her pace. Suddenly, her wrist was being pulled at making her bump her delicate head into something hard and firm. "Hey girl, let me talk to you for a bit."

She looked up to see a guy from her school. Easily assumed because of the uniform he was wearing. Kagome tried to get out of his grip, "Sorry, but I have to get home."

"Don't worry about it. I'll walk you baby."

She saw him grin at her showing his pearly white teeth. He looked mischievous and she got nervous. Time was running out, she didn't want to be here with him any longer than she should so she did the thing she could think of and kneed him where his family's jewels were and sprinted off. She didn't know where she'd run to but she didn't care. "_I have got to get away from this guy! I don't even want to think about what he wants to talk about."_

She glanced over her shoulders to see him bending over with his arms between his thighs. "_Serves you right, jerk!"_ All of a sudden she heard him scream "You little tramp! When I catch you, your ass is mine!"

Panic was the only emotion she was feeling right now. She was getting tired. She was huffing and puffing. "_Why was it getting harder to breathe_?" She clutched onto her chest as she fell down and he was catching up now. Kagome rolled over to her back to see where he was but it was too late. He stood over her as he grabbed onto her hair to pull it closer to his face.

"That hurt y'know. Since you're the one that inflicted it, you're gonna make it feel better. Got it." It wasn't a question; he was expecting her to understand.

Thinking to herself, she wondered why she didn't run to where other people were. She had to run through an alley where it was darker than wherever she was before. Bringing her out of her thoughts was his big rough hands going under her shirt and she screamed. He quickly brought it back out to try to shut her up as he slapped her. He laughed to himself as he saw tears forming in her eyes. Her soft porcelain face now a little swollen and red from the unwanted contact from this guy's hand. "What? You're first time or something? Good."

He quickly tried to adjust himself on top of her to unbuckle his belt. All of a sudden she felt his weight just flew off of her. "_What? What happened?"_ She blinked a few times and saw that this horrible guy was lying on the ground a few feet away from her.

"You alright?" Kagome's eyes instantly flashed towards this newcomer that had basically saved her life. He was so tall! A whole feet maybe? He was also wearing the exact same uniform too, what a coincidence. She didn't know what else to do but cry. She brought her hand up to her face to wipe away the tears when she felt a stinging pain on her jaw line and chin.

"C'mon. Let's get you outta here." He slipped an arm under the back of her knees and the other under her back.

"I'm gonna take you to my house. My dad's a doctor; he'll look at that cut on your face. Name's Ichigo by the way."

She just stared at him making him feel a bit nervous. He looked down at her and sighed. The cut was bruised and bleeding; it looked like it hurt her.

Hearing him sigh she looked at him and said, "Thank you Ichigo, I'm Kagome." Bringing her head back down to nuzzle into his warm chest.

"I, uh. I saw him chasing you so I followed. Jealous boyfriend or somethin'?

"I didn't even know the guy. He was so scary; I thought I was going to throw up my own heart."

Kagome's head bounced knocking her into Ichigo's chest as he laughed. She sunk as she growled at him. They walked the rest of the way in silence. Kagome managed to fall asleep without Ichigo even noticing when he got to his home.

"Yo pop!" no answer as Ichigo walked around to look for his dad. "Dad!" he yelled as he got to the kitchen. The first thing he saw was a written note on the counter. It read:

_Kids,_

_I won't be home for another 4 days. See ya when I get back! _

_ Love Daddy!_

Ichigo growled to himself. What's he suppose to do now? Do it himself? "_I still have to wake her up though. She's kinda cute…."_

Mentally slapping himself to the forehead he tried shaking the crap out of her. "Kagome, wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Kagome's body flinched up hitting her forehead on Ichigo's chin. "Ouch!" they both said. "You made me bit my tongue!" He let her down to stand on her own as she gripped her pounding head.

"You should ah…. Call your mom, it's late already." Pointing towards the clock on the kitchen wall it was 11:27

"_What was I doing the whole time after school?! Was I lost for that long?"_ Not wanting to walk in the dark alone or wanting to use up anymore time of Ichigo's she asked to sleep over tonight, just this one night. He agreed but where would she stay? In his room or something? He walked her up to his room and went to the closet.

"_It's so small and simple. He sure i-" _Her thoughts were cut short as he threw one of his shirts at her, "You might want to change unless you want to sleep in your uniform."

As soon as his words came out of his mouth she quickly threw off her vest and unbuttoned her shirt to put on his then it was the skirt's turn. Ichigo had just stared as the event took place. Once he noticed that she was unbuttoning her blouse he blushed deeply and looked away. "You take the bed and I'll take the floor." He too started to undress and as on queue, it was Kagome's turn to blush as she saw his bare skin.

"Uhm, I don't want to take over you're room. I can sleep on the floor, you take the bed."

"No, you're a guest. Let me clean out that cut of yours. Stay here for a bit." He walked out of the room. She was all alone now, taking a seat on the bed she thought to herself. "_Oh no! I forgot to call mother!"_ Not thinking of anything else she got up and ran for the door. Unbeknownst to her, Ichigo was on his way back to his room. As a result they collided with Kagome on top of Ichigo and a box of bandages all over the floor.

"Sorry, I uh…. Forgot to call my mom. May I?" She got up and offering him a hand to help him up as well. He took it and directed her where the phone was. She took off as he bent back down to pick up the fallen items. A few moments later she came back up. "Thank you Ichigo. For everything."

He answered, "No problem" he looked away and felt his face feel a little warmer than usual. Twice already and both with her. He mentally sighed in his head. She sat down next to him on his bed facing him with her chin up. "I'm ready."

Ichigo began to work on her face. "_From this angle, she's even cuter."_

The moonlight was beautiful tonight and it was really bright. So bright that Kagome kind of thought that she'd seen Ichigo blush. She giggled and then off to bed they went. "Hey Ichigo? Thanks for being my hero tonight." She climbed out of his bed to crawl over to him. He was confused. What was she doing? Right then she lightly place a kiss upon his cheek. Ichigo was defiantly feeling the heat of his face. "Anytime Kagome. I'm you're guy."

She hugged him real tight and tried to go back to bed but before she could Ichigo pulled her back towards him for a longer embrace. He to placed a light kiss on her. "Good night Kagome."

"Night Ichigo" Instead of Kagome sleeping on his bed like they intended, they both ended up falling asleep in each other's arms. Who knew a bad day would end up being great?

I don't really know where this came from. I was just listening to Hero by Miguel. It didn't turn out the way I wanted but maybe the next one will! :D


	2. Fallen

Hi, so here's another one! This time by Jason Derulo- Fallen

I'd post more up faster if you give me song titles! ;D

I can't really decide by myself. Help me out please?

* * *

"Kagome wait!" I grabbed onto her wrist before she could leave my room. I gottta let her know! She's gotta know.

I sincerely look into her eyes and I could easily feel a blush appearing on my face. "_Damn it! I'm so lame."_

I guess I don't know my own strength since she just ran into my chest. I see her regain her balance and placed a hand to her forehead. "What is it Ichigo?"

I sighed leading her back to my bed. I patted the mattress next to me mentioning for her to sit. "I gotta get something offa my chest." Her expression was normal but turned to worry. "What is it, is something wrong?" She placed her small soft pale hand on my knee.

"_Fuuuu! She's making it harder than it should. She's so beautiful though. I'm getting side tracked here."_

I placed my larger hand over hers still looking deeply into her eyes I'm just going to say it. "I want you to know how I feel. I can't... really predict what the future holds or anything but I'll always fight to keep you clo-"

She grabbed my hand with both of hers and held it in between us. "I understand, I've been having strong feelings towards you too but it's not safe right now... with the war and everything around us is happening." She let go of my hand to turn away, softly she spoke, "I don't think I'm ready to fall in love again either."

My heart ached. I was hoping she'd feel the same way. "Kagome, I'm not like Inuyasha. I'll NEVER be a heartache cause you deserve the best! I'll prove it if you want! I'll fight forever I don't care how long it takes!"

She looked at me with teary eyes. I couldn't stand it. She was too beautiful to cry. She shouldn't be doing this! "I'd trade anything to show you that I've fallen, Kagome. I- I love you"

I couldn't bare to see her reaction so I plopped on my bed laying down with my eyes closed. To my surprise, she followed and wrapped an arm over me. "You sure do know what to say to make a girl happy." She giggled and kissed me on the corner of my lip. That considered a kiss? "I have to say Ichigo. You're the one that makes it worth waking up EARLY in the morning with that reaper training I have to do."

"So what's this mean? We together now?" She got up, straightened out her uniform and headed towards the door but stopped when she reached for the door. Looking at me with that cute smile of hers she said, "Maybe, ask again later. See you tomorrow Ichigo!"

Kagome waved off but not before her cute smile turned into a chinky one. I grinned, _"Nah, that's too much. Asking once and feeling this stupid for a rejection is enough, we are then. We're together. Can't wait to tell the girls we've both fallen"_ I laid back down folding my arms behind my head as I tried to drift to sleep thinking about that uh... was it a kiss? Whatever it was, that was my last thought.


	3. I Promise You Forever

I Promise You Forever

* * *

This is supposed to be the hardest decision she's ever had to take. What's she to do? Her heart feels like it's been torn in two. Both guys were pulling each sides of her heart and she couldn't take it! She hears her mother's voice in her head, "Dear, when love unfolds you've got to hold it tight." It replays in her head; she closes her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh.

Both Ichigo and Inuyasha stood there intensely glaring at each other as they both wait for Kagome. Her quest to defeat Naraku was over years ago when she was just sixteen. She was forced back into her time. She was a normal teenager now just like she has always wanted. Now that she's got it she started to miss the journey she had to endure but that's when she met Ichigo. He brought her into a whole new world of things she couldn't believe, the shinigami world. She helped join the fight against Aizen and that's when she realized her feelings towards Ichigo, it grew exponentially fast making her feel guilty. Kagome had thought that that was a way to betray Inuyasha since she promised to be by his side. Now Inuysha's back and he wants to take Kagome with him.

Ichigo broke his contact with Inuyasha as he closed his eyes shut and balled his fists making them tremble a bit. "Kagome…." He spoke with tender eyes, they were basically begging. "I-…. I know we were meant to be. I _know_ your soul's tuned with mines the first time I saw you."

As Ichigo suddenly spoke, she was startled. She was way too deep in thought. She looked between Ichigo and Inuyasha and was about to speak, "Keh! Shut it, she's coming with me, right Kagome?" He calmly walked towards Kagome grabbing her hand.

"Inuyasha!"

"You promised to be with me, remember?" Inuyasha couldn't understand. What did that guy do to her head? He knows three years away from her was long but he thought they were meant to be. She promised.

"Kagome, wait!" Ichigo wouldn't let her go that easily. He was determined! Determined for her to be with him. He wasn't going to let two years of serenading her go to a stupid dog. "I don't know what he can offer you back there but please! I DON'T want to lose you. I can only promise you myself. That's the only thing I can give but-"

Inuyasha pulled at Kagome to walk with him towards the well as Ichigo was speaking. "Don't listen to his nonsense!" Kagome heard every word and it pained her heart. It was so hard! They're both so alike and then at the same time, they're so different. She could see in his brown honey like eyes pleading her to stay with him.

"Whatever you need, I can make sure I'll provide it! I'm laying my heart on the line. I want you to know I'd promise you forever…."

"Inuyasha, stop it. Just hear him out; I can't just go like this. I need to think this out! On my own." She pried at her arm from his grip and began to walk in Ichigo's direction. As she got closer and closer she smiled but then it disappeared as quickly as it came. _Was he…. Was he crying for me?_

Kagome closed the distance between them as she just jumped into his arms. "You've always carried the weight on your shoulders and you'd always take away any pain that I had, I love you Ichigo…. But I love Inuyasha too…."

"Grrr! Kagome, how could this be happening?! We were supposed to be together after Naraku dies! Live together and be happy together, why's this guy even making you think twice about us?" He couldn't stand it anymore. Kagome was _HIS_, they've loved each other and this orange haired guy comes along? Ichigo was ruining everything! Everyone had a happy ending except him. He didn't get Kikyo or Kagome and he didn't get to be the demon he wanted to be. Now here's the chance to get Kagome back and Ichigo gets in the way. _I guess this was how she was feeling when she knew Kikyo was around…._

Inuyash growled and with one last look he took off sprinting towards the well. "Fine!"

He'll be back for her later, he always does. No one can separate them; they've already formed a family in the feudal era.

"Kagome. I want to be selfish. I want you to stay with me. I promise…. I promise you both me and my hollow will forever have you as our queen. You won't have to put your dreams away or anything or one. Anything you need, I'll provide it. Just leave it to me."

She held onto him as her tears seeped into his sweater. All she wanted to do was be here with him and listen to his voice as he spoke. Believe it or not but it was calming her down. "We'll see the world if you want to. Just you and me, there won't be anything better than that!" The choice was clear now. She broke the embrace and looked into his eyes, reaching for his hand she held it. Let's go the the feudal era. I want to tell you guys my decision." She wiped the tears off her face and lead Ichigo to the well.

* * *

Inuyasha went back to the village, there he sees the usual people that reside there. He didn't feel like talking to anyone so he jumped up onto the tree outside of Kaede's hut. Walking by was Sango, she looked so happy when she saw him, "Hey! Inuyasha, is Kagome here yet? Where is she?" Sango had seen the sourness expression on his face and had thought the well didn't work anymore. She looked down and whispered never mind I got it.

He sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe sleep will put him in a better mood so that's what he did. He folded his arms and stuck them into each sleeve, then a scent hit him. It was Kagome! She was alone too. _Did she choose me after all? I gotta get her!_ And so he went to her.

There she was, at the mouth of the well just sitting there. Her hair was flowing in the wind as she calmly waited for him. "Kagome!" Inuyasha was so happy! He picked her up and held her tight. "I knew you'd choose me!" He spun her around and around.

"Inuyasha, wait. I- I…." He set her back on her feet and his smile was gone. "I wanted to tell you that I want to be with Ichigo."

"Why! Kagome-"

"Wait, let me finish. I chose him because he gave me his undivided attention. He put me first through everything, through every situation we went through. He cares for my thoughts, my feelings, and my well being. You've always had Kikyo. I'm not her Inuyasha. I can't live up to your expectation of her. Ichigo loves me for me. You loved me because I look like her."

Inuyasha just turned his head away from her. That was true. Kikyo had his heart the whole time anyways. How was he to love her when he still misses Kikyo? It wasn't fair. "You're right. Kikyo will always have my heart and I won't love anyone the way I love her. But I want you to know that I really do love you Kagome. Probably not as strong as I loved Kikyo but I do love you."

"So, you understand?" He was looking at her again and nodded. He slipped his hands through the sleeves again and said, "I lost my chance. He's a lucky guy. See ya later Kagome." He turned and bounced off.

She got his blessings and went back to Ichigo.

He stood there patiently for her return as he saw a blue light. Kagome popped her head out and smiled. "Hey!"

He helped her out and pulled her into an embrace. Slowly with his index finger, he brought her chin up at an angle, "Hey"

And instantly placing his lips on hers.

* * *

How was that? Haha by Nasri! There needs to be more songs like this! :D


End file.
